


The Moments That We Share

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: September 7, 2010</p><p>Trying new things is always an adventure …</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments That We Share

This is the first time they’ve tried anything like this. And Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as hell.

Honestly, it feels like Lucifer has expected him to be incredibly dark and knowledgeable with all sorts of crazy sexual stuff. He’s … not. All things considered, he prefers plain and sort of vanilla, though Dean would probably punch him for using the term.

But the Angel had looked at him earlier, unearthly blue eyes completely clear and alert, and asked if they could do this. As usual when it comes to Lucifer asking for something, Sam was helpless to say anything but ‘yes’. 

Now, Lucifer is splayed out on the mattress, shivering lightly as Sam trails his lips up and down the Angel’s spine. “ _Soon_ would be nice, Sam,” he chastises breathlessly, a note of amusement in his tone.

“Impatient,” Sam reprimands him with a nip to the swell of his ass, causing the Angel to jerk forward, his eyes closing as the friction of the sheets against his arousal.

Then, having traversed the length of the Angel’s back with his lips and tongue, Sam delves lower, tracing the tip of his tongue around Lucifer’s entrance. He smiles as the Angel jerks forward again with a low whine, a visible shudder racing down his spine.

“Easy,” he murmurs, both to Lucifer and to calm his slowly steadying nerves. And he continues the pace, just dragging his tongue around the sensitive skin, relishing in the soft noises escaping Lucifer’s throat.

They’ve gone this far together, and he’s not about to back out now. 

With a slow breath, Sam flexes his tongue and carefully breaches the Angel’s entrance, struggling to move back fast enough as Lucifer bucks, a pitched wail escaping his lips. And now, Lucifer is on his hands and knees, bringing Sam with him.

Encouraged by the reaction, he presses on, pushing as much of his tongue past the ring of muscle as he comfortably can. Beneath him, Lucifer is slowly being reduced to a shivering mess of lust and want. He writhes back against Sam’s tongue, rendered nearly completely incoherent at the _visceral_ realness of this new act.

Sam digs his fingers possessively into Lucifer’s thigh as he pushes in again and the Angel is lost to it. He wails again and clenches around Sam’s tongue, spattering the sheets beneath his body with his release and collapsing into the mess uncaringly, completely spent. 

He hums in satisfaction, pleased beyond words at this new facet of intimacy that has opened for them to explore. Then, with a contented sound, Sam pulls Lucifer onto his side and away from the wet spot, tucking the Angel against his body.

Lucifer presses against Sam, turning to press a kiss to the human’s shoulder. “Would you like me to …” he trails off, unsure of how to ask.

Sam laughs, pressing his lips to the soft skin just behind Lucifer’s ear. “Don’t worry about it,” he replies softly, willing his arousal to quiet. “We’ll have plenty of time later.”

The Angel smiles at that, then lays his hands over Sam’s, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
